


The Touch That He Planted

by Just A Couple Of Death Priests (WalkOnThroughARedParade)



Series: Life Lessons [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, M/M, Orgasms for everyone, Smut, Talon has a Feeling, handjobs, it's all very gay, shit gets Real at last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkOnThroughARedParade/pseuds/Just%20A%20Couple%20Of%20Death%20Priests
Summary: Talon eyed the currently unmanned buffet table, and the gleaming silver cutlery it was completely covered in; before he startled when there was a hand on his arm, clinging to him tightly and jerking his attention away from finger foods piled onto gleaming plates.He blinked down at the grinning, giddy blonde boy now stood beside him, holding onto his forearm and bouncing on his heels; and felt an instinctive, fond smile spread across his face.“You look a little tipsy, there, gorgeous. Enjoying the party?”Alternatively;In Which Tristan And Talon Entertain Themselves





	The Touch That He Planted

Talon secreted another ridiculous, opulently gilded and jeweled candlestick into a pocket of his fancy cloak, feeling the satisfying weight of it tug the heavy fabric taught across his shoulders.

They were, supposedly, ‘honoured guests’ at this dumb, stifling ball. They’d almost all died running a fucking ‘errand’ for the local lord, and though he’d paid them generously it still hadn’t seemed to quite make up for all the shit they’d gone through, and so the man had thrown this party, calling in every person even resembling nobility within a day’s travel to attend.

And it was nice, kinda. The alcohol was good, and watching Quick Branch suffer through getting ready for it had been pretty damn spectacular.

But Talon _hated_ these people.

He hated their gigantic goddamn houses, and their _ability_ to throw balls like this at a moment’s fucking notice, and their fancy clothes and fancy crockery and fucking _gilded candlesticks_ , like they had so much money they’d run out of shit to do with it and so had started just _pasting it onto whatever they could get their fucking hands on_.

It made stealing their shit extra satisfying.

Talon eyed the currently unmanned buffet table, and the gleaming silver cutlery it was completely covered in; before he startled when there was a hand on his arm, clinging to him tightly and jerking his attention away from finger foods piled onto gleaming plates.

He blinked down at the grinning, giddy blonde boy now stood beside him, holding onto his forearm and bouncing on his heels; and felt an instinctive, fond smile spread across his face.

“You look a little tipsy, there, gorgeous. Enjoying the party?”

Tris hummed, the noise low enough to resemble a purr, while he edged even closer to Talon, pressing up against his side; and then pressing something cool and round into the palm of his hand.

Talon glanced down at the pocket watch now sat snuggly in his palm, at the large, smooth blue sapphire set into the top, and his smile widened before he tucked it away into another secret pocket in his cloak, and then wrapped his arm around his waist, slipping his hand under the hem of Tris’ shirt where it had come loose at some point during the night.

“My little thief, huh?” Tris went pink, but fluttered his eyelashes up at him coyly, shrugging a shoulder.

“He wasn’t using it,” he murmured, smiling innocently and cocking his head; and Talon laughed softly, grinning down at Tris before he ducked his head to nose into his hair, feeling him giggle softly against him.

“Ah. A rescue, then. You liberated the poor, unused pocket watch.” Tris giggled a little harder, the noise muffled in Talon’s collar, and Talon’s grin widened. “I suppose I should be expecting a lecture from Mhèirì for corrupting you.”

Tris pulled back enough to look up at him, something mischievous in his smile, while his hands moved to smooth Talon’s shirt flat against his chest, dragging down to his hips while Tris rocked on his heels.

It was the juxtaposition of being sultry and jaw droppingly sexy, and at the same time completely adorable, that really got to him. It wasn’t fucking _fair_. Tris would have been enough of a problem sticking to one or the other, but both…?

“I suppose we should get as much _corruption_ out of the way before the end of the party then, hmm?”

Talon studied his face, intrigued, anticipation rising inside his chest while Tris started to walk backward, tugging him after him with fingers curled in his shirt. He walked right out onto one of the balconies leading off the main hall, before gently pressing Talon up against the wall beside the doors. Tris caught his bottom lip between his teeth, and Talon watched him suck on it greedily, reaching to hold his waist and pulling him closer; and he grinned, broad and unreserved, when the doors to the balcony clicked shut, Tris’ eyes briefly flickering silver with the minor magic use.

He pressed in to kiss Tris, connecting their lips softly in a series of chaste, sweet pecks that had him making quiet, happy little noises against him.

When he tried to deepen the kisses, though, licking past his teeth and sighing into his mouth, Tris pushed firmly on his shoulders, breaking contact and then pressing his fingers against Talon’s lips to stop him when he tried to push in again and keep the kiss going.

Talon had never seen a smile as wicked as the one that spread across Tris’ face.

“Rogues are supposed to be good at being quiet,” he stated, soft and teasing; and then dropped to his knees, peering up at Talon while his hands moved to the waistband of his pants.

“Holy _shit_ ,” Talon mumbled, staring down at him, and Tris went bright pink even as he shoved Talon’s shirt up to his waist, just enough to press his mouth to the border of skin above his pants. There weren’t words for how nice that felt, Tris’ lips pillow soft against his hipbones, and Talon eased a hand into his hair while Tris’ moved to unfasten his pants deftly.

He’d gotten so much better at that, clever fingers tugging laces free where he’d stumbled to start, making as many knots as he undid when this was new and he was more _over_ eager than anything else.

Now, so obviously determined and having quite _obviously_ planned for something like this to happen, Tris hardly stumbled at all, and made short work of Talon’s pants; but paused before making any move to tug them down his hips, instead mouthing sloppily at the v of his hips, teeth scraping across the skin so Talon shuddered a little, fingers tightening in Tris’ hair while he braced his other hand against the wall behind him, struggling to steady himself.

He shut his eyes when Tris hooked his fingers into the waistband of his pants, head thumping back against the wall, and clenched his jaw in an attempt to restrict the groan that wanted to spill out of him when the blonde boy finally pulled them down, off his hips and halfway down his thighs.

Tris’ breath was warm and wet against Talon’s cock where he was already half hard, and he pulled lightly at his curls, protesting the teasing; before jerking and letting out a muffled, half-caught groan, free hand smacking against the stone of the wall as Tris’ mouth touched his dick, the kiss sloppy but firm against the head. Tris’ hands ran up his thighs, before his fingers curled around Talon’s cock, and he pressed another wet, open-mouthed kiss to the head.

“I want you to watch me, Talon,” he murmured, close enough that his lips just brushed Talon with each word; and the half elf moaned quietly, before obediently dropping his head so he could blink down at Tris, taking him in while he started to stroke his dick slowly, just coaxing him fully hard.

Tris’ bottom lip stuck out in a pout for the split second before he registered Talon had done as he asked, at which point he grinned back at him; before sticking out his tongue, eyes mischievous, _completely_ obscene even before he licked a broad stripe up Talon’s cock with the flat of his tongue.

He wasted no time, making a soft, pleased noise while he wrapped his lips around the head of Talon’s cock, carefully taking him into his mouth while his hand started to move with more purpose.

It was so, _so_ tempting to try and coax Tris into progressing a little faster, to used his grip on his hair to push him a little further onto his cock, but Talon resisted the temptation in favour of sinking his other hand into Tris’ hair as well, combing his fingers through his curls carefully while he slumped back against the wall, and Tris started to bob his head, peering up at Talon through his eyelashes while he sucked his dick.

He could still hear the vague noises of the ball coming from inside the room, muffled a low, raw moan by biting down on the inside of his cheek when Tris did something entirely wicked with his tongue, and he tugged sharply at the blonde’s hair, shuddering at how it made him moan around his cock.

“Keep your hands off your dick, gorgeous,” he ordered, voice raw and trembling; and Tris peered up at him, sultry and curious, before he pulled off Talon’s dick with a quiet, obscene little _pop_.

Before sliding both hands up his abs, creeping under his shirt as he sank back onto his cock, taking the _entire thing_ into his mouth until he was gagging a little around him, the head pressing at the back of his throat while his nose touched Talon’s skin.

Talon didn't bother trying to muffle the groan that poured out of him, caught by how Tris was peering up at him, eyes so dark, lips slick and red around his dick as he started to move again, bobbing his head while his hands just lightly gripped Talon’s waist under his shirt.

Like he was trying to prove a point. Like he'd been insulted by the implication he'd jerk off while he sucked Talon’s dick.

He wasn't overly sure whether Tris was a blessing or some convoluted curse yet to wreak his damage; but this was going to be over embarrassingly fucking fast.

Tris’ tongue did something entirely wicked when he pulled half off, and Talon’s fingers tightened in his hair before he dragged him back onto his cock, manners forgotten he was so _fucking_ close; and Tris spluttered around him, made a noise that was almost a squeak while he choked a little, fingers digging into his sides while his eyes snapped shut. He sucked in a noisy breath through his nose before opening them again, and stared up at Talon as he moaned around his cock, low and loud and fucking _vibrating_ , before he swallowed around him, muscles fluttering around the head of Talon’s dick.

Talon’s knees almost buckled, and he pulled at Tris’ hair sharply, the most warning he could give; before Tris swallowed again, and Talon’s head thumped back against the wall behind him, hard enough that it ached, as his orgasm hit him.

Tris made a series of quiet, pleased noises as Talon came down his throat, so _goddamn_ pleased with himself.

Feeling briefly childish and petty - but mostly _embarrassed_ , with his innocent, virginial boyfriend on his knees in front of him, mewling happily around his cock after having made him come - Talon fisted his fingers in Tris’ curls, pulling out of his mouth; and watched a last spurt of come hit Tris’ mouth and the arch of his cheek, white splattering across fair skin and his red, swollen lips. The sight of him, eyes surprised, lips parted, Talon’s come on his fucking face, made Talon’s mouth go a little dry, and he had to swallow hard, knew the image would be playing through his mind even once they were _really_ alone after the party was over, that it would come back to him one the road and probably in the middle of a fucking fight at one point. That Tris’ swollen, spit and come-slick lips would probably almost get him killed, some day.

He wheezed when Tris made a show of licking the stickiness from his bottom lip, all the air punching out of him when Tris gathered up the come on his cheek with his thumb and sucked the digit clean.

Talon used his grip on his hair to tug the blonde to his feet, turning him so he could shove Tris up against the wall before he pressed in to kiss him, licking past his teeth and groaning when he could taste himself on his tongue, hands sliding down his back until he could set both on his ass and squeeze. He grinned when Tris’ breath stammered, and he broke the kiss to whimper up at Talon, cling to his shirt a little desperately.

“You can be quiet even though you're just a _cleric_ , right Tris?” He asked, purred, smirking down at him while he moved a hand to cup his cheek, pressing his thumb down against his bottom lip gently.

The short answer was no, no he fucking couldn't, it was part of the reason they didn't often have sex when they slept outside of a tavern, there was no way to do so without the others knowing _exactly_ what was going on; but Tris nodded his head frantically anyway, clawing a little at Talon’s shirt and stretching to mouth sloppily at his jaw.

“Please, Talon,” he murmured, soft against his cheek; and Talon kissed his forehead gently, fondness flooding his chest while he gently turned Tris to face the wall instead.

He pressed a series of soft, clinging kisses to his neck and his jaw as he unfastened his pants and eased them down his hips, stroking each extra inch of exposed skin when Tris started to shake against him, so wired after getting Talon off while not doing the same for himself. It had been the loveliest, most unexpected thing, how much Tris _liked_ all of this, how excited he got about taking Talon apart; and Talon nuzzled at the crook of his neck when he had his pants almost to his knees, smoothing one hand up the inside of his thigh while the other ran knuckles over the curve of his ass.

“I don't have anything on me,” he murmured, apologetic while he spread his cheeks with one hand, “and even if I did I'm pretty fucking sure I can't get hard again that quickly.”

Tris glanced back at him over his shoulder, something almost challenging in his expression, like he disagreed with that last part, had some ideas as to just how he could get Talon hard again quickly; but he switched to being sheepish and coy instead, smiling at him softly before he reached to take Talon’s hand off his ass, lifted it to his lips instead. He pressed a kiss to the back of his knuckles, sweet and lingering, before taking Talon’s first two fingers into his mouth, holding Talon’s eyes as he sucked on them sloppily, clutching his wrist in both hands as he did so.

Talon’s breaths got a little more _difficult._

He crooked his fingers slightly, pressing them down against Tris’ tongue and feeling him gag while he watched his eyes flutter shut, felt the soft, pleased hum that left him vibrate around the digits before Tris started sucking on them properly, like he hadn’t had something else in his mouth barely a minute previously. Talon hadn’t really contemplated the idea Tris might have something of an oral fixation; but even as he did now, Tris lifted his eyes, staring at him steadily as he took Talon’s fingers deep enough that he gagged again, a little, and all cognitive thought was thoroughly fucking eradicated from the half elf’s brain.

After a moment Tris almost spat them out, releasing his hand and offering Talon a warm smile, even as he pressed his hips back against him.

“There,” he murmured, satisfied; and Talon stumbled to regain control of himself, moving the hand and his spit-slick fingers back between Tris’ legs. He hummed, quiet and satisfied, when Talon pressed the fingers against the pucker of his asshole, and Talon moved to rest his forehead against his shoulder so he could watch himself sink his first finger inside Tris.

Talon had made it clear almost from the start that he'd never fuck Tris without oil, that he refused to risk hurting him like that, too fond of him, too goddamn _terrified_ of fucking this up; but they'd discussed grey areas, a little.

‘Grey areas’. Like the cleric dragging him into a corner so he could suck his dick before Talon fucked him with his fingers.

He moved his finger carefully, preparing to add the second finger while Tris whined softly, hips stammering back against his hand; only for a startled little gasp to escape him when Talon wrapped his other hand around his cock, stroking him slowly. Tris was _so_ hard, so close already after sucking Talon off, the alcohol unlikely to have helped much with that, and he moaned softly when Talon thumbed at the head of his dick, pressing firm circles into the underside where he was most sensitive. Tris was sensitive all over, touch-starved after living alone for so long, but that spot _right there_ always made him…

Tris shuddered, head falling back onto Talon’s shoulder while he moaned, low and loud and rocking his hips helplessly, like he didn't know which touch he wanted more of.

Talon pressed his lips to his neck as he tucked his second finger inside him.

The blonde made another noise, eager and _loud_ as he arched against Talon, and the half elf was silently grateful the ball was equally noisy, Tris’ pleased, desperate sounds hopefully lost in the music and laughter. He shifted his hips back sharply, brow creasing, and Talon grinned against his cheek as he started to carefully fuck him with his fingers; and nipped gently at his throat, the little bite both a tease and a reprimand for his lack of patience. He knew what Tris was after, that the second he gave it to him it'd be over, and he kissed him softly as he found a rhythm with both hands, drawing lovely, trembling noises out of Tris as he touched him.

He didn’t want him to come yet. He wanted to drag it out a little more, first.

Talon moved the hand on his cock to cup Tris’ balls, squeezing very gently before he returned to stroking him, keeping his grip loose and mouthing at Tris neck as he made low, keening noises of pleasure. He tipped his head back a little more sharply, so he could nose at Talon’s cheek, and let out a shaky breath before murmuring softly against his skin.

“My Talon,” he whispered, soft and pleased, before purring and kissing his cheek.

Talon buried his face in his shoulder.

Fuck. _Fuck_.

He tightened his fingers, stroking Tris faster even as he moved the fingers inside him with more purpose, searching while Tris shuddered and moaned against him, completely unabashed and without any thought for if someone heard them or came to investigate the noise. Talon buried his fingers as deep inside him as they’d go, crooking them and searching, breathing out heavily against the crook of his neck…

He felt Tris’ knees buckle, and heard the whisper soft, startled little _oh_ that escaped him, before wetness flooded over his fingers, Tris coming over his hand and up the wall when Talon’s fingers finally found his prostate.

Tris went boneless against him, nosing at Talon’s throat and whining while he pulled his fingers free of him in quiet, half-hearted protest, and Talon snorted softly in amusement while he wiped the worst of the come off his hand and onto the wall, helping Tris pull up his pants and tie them shut again.

“Yeah, yeah. Once the balls over and we’ve got an actually bed available, okay? I’m not fucking you on a balcony.”

Tris grinned up at him, still leaning against his chest lazily, before the blonde turned in his arms so he could kiss him, hands cupping his face, lips soft and smiling. The kiss didn’t ask for anything, didn’t seek to deepen, wasn’t an attempt to get Talon to reconsider; and he sighed softly against Tris’ mouth, kissing him back just as softly before he broke it with a light, teasing nip at his bottom lip.

“Yours, huh?” He teased, grinning at Tris and tucking a stray curl back out of his face; and Tris grinned back at him, humming in agreement.

“Yes. Just as I’m yours.”

He seemed entirely oblivious to how that made Talon’s heart thump in his chest, how it _terrified_ him as much as elated him, Tris placing himself squarely in the palms of his hands without even a moment of hesitation; and Talon let out a harsh, trembling breath before pulling him in for another kiss.

Tris giggled softly against his mouth, wrapping his arms around Talon’s shoulders.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go again? Because I overheard someone saying the Lord was going to make a couple of speeches, and staying out here a little longer might just guarantee that we miss them.” Talon blinked down at him, before his expression creased in thought, and Tris giggled harder.

“...maybe one more time,” he allowed.

Tris laughed loudly, and surged up to kiss him again.


End file.
